Heaven
by Somethingmoreintresting
Summary: A place, Heaven for the Heros to go. Major Charecter death. Big Spoliers for both Angel and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. All seasons. My first Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel story. I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer nor do I own Angel.
1. Doyle

Doyle opened his eyes looking right at the ceiling, gingerly he sat up looking around. A house…white walls.

White…the light it killed him…is he dead? He felt his pulse from his wrist, nope strong and healthy. He's alive.

Looking around again he noticed a sofa, chairs, table a TV…it looked like someone lives here. But who ever that person is, is very tidy…and neat. The sofa's didn't look very sat in, but there were many of them, and he didn't feel like inspecting each one closely.

"Hello?" he called out, "Is anyone here?"

No answer. Slowly he stood, using the sofa to help him.

"Who ever is there, if anyone. Don't hurt me?" Pausing he added a meek, "Please?"

He saw bout 10-15 sofa's with a few chairs scattered over the place. The TV was huge! With his arms stretched wide he couldn't touch both sides. He walked into the next room, a kitchen. Like a restaurant's kitchen. Opening the fridge he noticed that all of his favoured foods were in there. Each cupboard also had his favoured foods. Which took him over 5 minutes to check each one. "Everything I like." He told no one. "Maybe I'm in heaven…Or maybe Cordy's heaven, with a TV that big."

In the next room which was a dining room it had a table fit to seat 19-20 people.

"Woaw. Echo!" he couldn't help but laugh, the dinning room echoed! Big TV, lots of food. Cordy would love this!

He glance up from the table and on the walls were pictures. Pictures he had in his wallet, or at home. One of his parents and him as a young child. But the rest was of Angel, Cordelia and himself. One of just Cordelia, he stroked his thumb across her cheek. "You're gonna kill me if you ever see me again." He told the pictures. Quickly wiping a tear from his cheek as if she could really see it, he turned and walked away, investigating the rest of the house.

20-30 doors. He sighed and slowly went into each. The first bedroom, was just like his room at home, but bigger, much bigger. All his clothes, books. Pictures. Even his own bed. But there was also an en-suit. Grinning in delight he went to the next bedroom. The next was just as big as his, but empty, unlived it, plain. Every room was the same. All with an en-suit. "No one lives in any of these. Guess this is my home then." He muttered to himself. Happy but also sad. Big home to himself. As he walked down stairs he realized there is no door to the outside world anywhere.

"Stuck 'ere then."


	2. Joyce

He'd been there what felt like a few years, but also a few days. He couldn't be sure.

Soon enough he had figured that if he wanted a new top, all he had to do was imagine it then it was appear in his wardrobe. The same with Food, if there was something he could not find. As much food as he ate, the fridge or cupboards never seem to empty.,

But sadly he couldn't make it come to him with out moving, that would make him too lazy.

He took a chocolate out of the fridge. Doyle walked back to the living room to watch TV almost tripping over a body…a person, lying in the middle of his floor.

_Already thinking of it as mine. _Doyle thought to himself laughing.

A woman. In her 40's maybe. He Knelt down next to her and lightly put his fingers on her neck to find a pulse. Finding a very strong, healthy one. She opened her eyes looking right into his.

"Who are you?" She had a very sweet motherly voice. Something about her made him trust her. Or maybe it was just a fact that he was hearing someone else voice after so long.

Joyce had opened her eyes to see brown eyes looking right into hers. Looking concerned for her. But looking at his face, she didn't recognise him.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Allen Doyle. Call me Doyle." The man said with a strong Irish accent. Although his voice sounded kind, but also pleading, as if he'd been on his own for so long, and was longing for company.

"I'm Joyce Summers." She slowly sat up, "Where am I?"

"Honestly? Not a clue. Woke up 'ere myself a while back…least I think it was a while…Last thing I remember was dying saving some half demons…hold on…Did you say Summers?" Joyce slowly nodded her head. "I Know that name…Summers…Summers…Buffy! Buffy Summers!"

"You know my daughter?"

"Daughter? No you're too young to have a daughter," Trying to flatter her also, Joyce couldn't help but blush, "But yes…well…sort of, I met her once. When she came to visit Angel."

"Angel? He left a few years ago."

"Yep. Came to LA, where I met him, started up Angel Investigations. Angel, Cordy and myself worked for a while. Then I jumped on that light saving everyone while killing myself. So I'm assuming this is some sort of heaven. How'd you die?"

"I don't know…I just got some flowers, but my Head was hurting so I sat down on the sofa for a nap, then woke up here."

"In you're sleep, less painful than mine. Well pleasure to meet you Joyce, let me show you around."


	3. Tara

Joyce was watching Passions on the TV, Doyle was making dinner.

They didn't know how long they had been there, but it was nicer having company. All of Joyce's stuff appeared into her new room. He favoured foods came into the kitchen, and her pictures in the dinning room.

Doyle was happy cooking for someone other than himself. He always enjoyed cooking. He would never admit that to Angel though.

"Tara?" Joyce shouted. Doyle rolled his eyes thinking it was just a character on that TV show of hers. "Doyle!" she shouted, something in her voice made him run into the next room.

A young girl in her young 20's was slowly sitting up, Joyce kneeling next to her.

"Mrs Summers?"

"Yes Tara dear. It's me."

Joyce but how? She's dead…she died a couple of years ago. How can she be here?

"Am I?"

"Dead. Sorry." A man she did not recognised told her, sounding truly sorry and sad for her, "How'd it happen?"

"All I remember was me and Willow finally decided to get dressed." The man rose an eyebrow to that. "Then there was a sound…gun shots and glass breaking. Willow's top suddenly had a splatter of red…blood I guess…I woke up here…" she paused looking from Joyce to the man, "Who are you?"

"Doyle." He held out a hand to shake. Tara took it, he helped her stand.

She opened her mouth to asked where she was, was it heaven, but Doyle cut her off, "Dunno where we are. Some sort of heaven I suspect. All you're stuff is most likely upstairs in you're new room."

"My stuff? But wouldn't that be back on…Earth?"

"Dunno. I honestly don't know any more than you."

Something about this man made her believe him, trust him, but she still moved closer to Joyce, liking being near someone she knows and trusts.

"How did I die?" Joyce asked her after a moment's silence.

"You don't know?" she asked, Joyce shook her head, "The Surgery for the cancer…The Doctors missed something…"

"I got through the surgery though? I survived didn't I?"

"Yeah…But something else went wrong a few months after it."

Joyce nodded, taking it all in, "How is Buffy? Dawn? And Everyone? How long has it been?"

"About a year and a half. Everyone was good last time I saw them. Buffy and Dawn adjusting to Life. Anya and Xander were going to get married…but Xander called it off. He wasn't ready. Giles went back to England."

"And Spike?"

"He fell in love with Buffy, but she didn't feel the same…more of the opposite, Disgust. He disappeared."

Joyce nodded. "At least he can take care of himself." Tara realized then that Joyce cared about Spike, the same way she cared for all of Buffy and dawn's friends. "What happened about Dawn being the Key? Is she still safe?"

"She's Alive…but you might want to sit down. I'll explain everything."

"I'll get some drinks then." Doyle said.


	4. Anya

Doyle was reading, well at least pretending to read, but instead watching Tara and Joyce. They were both watching passions, but sitting together, like mother and daughter. He was sitting on a chair he had claimed his own since he first got here.

Tara seemed to find it hardest adjusting to living here. Her magic's didn't worked, not even levitating which was frustrating, but she was getting used to that.

Just yesterday…or a few months…Joyce had some sort of vision about the end, and disappeared to warn Dawn and Buffy. When she came back she didn't know how she did it, or how she even knew what was coming, but some how she just did.

One woman and a man both appeared on the sofa. But the man flickered in and out before fading out.

Joyce and Tara jumped up and went to help. Doyle s stood with a sighed, wishing someone he knew would join them, but also hoping that wouldn't happen, because that would mean there dead.

"Anya." Tara told Doyle noticing his confused look at the young woman. "That man was Spike…I hope he's ok…not in a hell dimension…"

Anya slowly opened her eyes, flinching against the bright light, looking around she saw Joyce and Tara stood above her.

Joyce? Tara? Didn't they both die?

Then a man, very good looking, but she didn't know him.

"I don't know you." She felt like she needed to tell him that.

"Nope." He confirmed as if she had asked a question

Nodded she turned her head back to Joyce and Tara. "You're not dead?" she asked, very confused, not sure what was happening.

"No dear. We're dead. At least we think we are, some kind of heaven."

"Where Buffy was?"

"She hasn't been here."

"Oh. It was very sad when you died." She told Joyce, "Buffy found you, and rung Giles. Giles rung Xander. He answered the phone, I was drinking fruit punch, and then saw Xander putting the phone down, and telling me that it was Giles, and Joyce has died, then he fell to his knees, crying. I was thinking you'll never drink fruit punch again, have you drunk any fruit punch?"

"Yes dear, there's lots here." Joyce let her know, Anya was glad there's fruit punch.

"Good. And Tara, Willow when crazy with grief when you died, took on Black magic." Tara gasped, "But she's better now, and is sorry for what she had done. And misses you very much. We all do. But she found an Orgasm friend. Do you mind her having an Orgasm friend?"

Tara shook her head, "No I'm glad she found someone else."

Doyle stood, shocked at this woman's blunt statements.

"Introductions?" He asked causally.

"Oh, hello, I'm Anya who are you?"

"Doyle, nice to meet you."

"Yes. It is nice to meet me isn't it?" Doyle laughed, this girls is gonna be fun to get to know.


	5. Cordelia

Doyle was on his own. The Girls were upstairs having a Girly night, whatever that means.

"A man really needs to come here." He muttered to himself as he downed the rest of his beer.

Suddenly right next to him on the sofa Cordelia appeared out of thin air.

"Cordy!" he shouted, so loudly she woke up jumping on to her feet, before sitting back down. Dizzy. Holding her head. "You're here?"

Cordelia heard a loud voice shout her name, she jumped up ready to fight, but dizziness took over her and she had to sit back down, with her eyes closed, trying to find her centre of gravity.

"You're here?"

No it can't be that voice…

Opening her eyes, wide she turned towards the voice, "Doyle? Allen Doyle?"

"Yep. That's me." He seemed to be barely holding in his joy.

"You're alive!" she made a squeeing noise and hugging him tight. "I've missed you so much. When you died…It was…We needed you! This last couple of year…God! I can't even explain!"

They separated she looked at him closely.

"I've missed you Doyle."

"I've missed you to Cordy, so much!"

"Where are we?"

"Haven't got a clue. Some form of heaven. All of you're stuff should be here though."

"My stuff! Haven't seen it in months! Been in a coma, I finally come out, and die a day later!"

"You were in a coma?"

"Yeah. Conner's fault."

"Conner?"

"Angel's son."

"Angel has a son?"

"Yep."

"Explain?"

"Well Darla this evil Vamp that Angel was friends with back in the days of Angelus. But Angel had killed her a few years before, but Wolfram and Hart brought her back, he went crazy. Fired me and Wes, then had Sex with Darla, but she didn't give him perfect happiness so he stared good, but got Darla pregnant. The Baby was Conner. So cute, till Wes stole him, then Holtz took Conner to a demon world he came back an adult. We had sex. Got pregnant, the baby I had put me in a coma, I finally came out and died…Gave Angel the visions though."

Doyle cringed waiting for the explosion.

"You gave me though Head exploding visions! With out so much as a warning!"

"I know…Sorry Cordy, but did they help?"

"Yes, but I had to become half demon to keep them, otherwise my head would explode!"

Doyle cringed, "Sorry." He paused, his face looking thoughtful, "So explain everything, how long's it been? How is everyone? Is Angel still a Vampire?"

"4 years. Are you here on your own?"

"No Joyce. Tara and Anya are here. Now carry on. Tell me everything."

"Get me a drink first." He sighed and stood up, she lightly smacked his bum as he stood up.


	6. Winifred

Winifred woke up in the dark, looking around as her eyes adjusted to the dark she noted she was in a living room, well lived in. Cups still on the table or on the floor by a chair

She remembered feeling horrible. Knowing she was about to die, Wesley was there. Reading to her.

She slowly stood up, walked into the next room, a gigantic Kitchen.

"Who there?" a voice asked, walking in holding a bat.

"Cordelia?" Fred shouted, recognizing the voice.

"Fred?" The two girls rushed giving each other hugs. As Cordelia dropped the bat.

"I've missed you!" Fred said, "When you were in the coma, then you came back, before going again. You left us…again."

"I'm sorry Fred, but I had to and we're in a better place now. It does get boring sometimes, but it's nice here."

Doyle heard a loud squeal, and something dropping, falling on the floor. He sighed, "Someone else is here, I wonder who…" he muttered to himself yawning, and slowly standing.

Walking down stairs, and then followed the excited voice's, Cordelia and someone he didn't recognize, but a girl, defiantly.

He walked into the kitchen, Cordelia and some girl he didn't know were talking.

Cordy noticed him stood at the doorway.

"Doyle! This is Fred. Fred this is Doyle."

"Pleasure to meet you." Fred said politely, "Cordy spoke of you a lot."

"I hope it was good things" Doyle said shaking Fred's offered hand, "She's spoken of you a lot since she got here also."

"Where is here?"

"Haven't got a clue." Doyle said, "But where ever 'here' is. It's nice, and a being surrounded by all these woman is getting better by the person." He winked at her, she blushed.

"Who's in here?" a voice asked. Joyce, followed by Tara and Anya.

"Hello. I'm Winifred Burkle. Call me Fred."

"Nice to meet you Fred." Joyce said shaking her hand, "I'm Joyce Summers, this is Tara and Anya."

"What am I doing here?" Fred asked, "Are we dead?"

"We think we're in some sort of Heaven." Anya told her. "We all remember dying, I got cut in half saving Andrew. What happened to you?"

Everyone cringed when Anya said cut in half.

"I don't know, I think an infection got me, Not just the flu, I don't really know…"


	7. Wesley

Everyone sat reading or watching TV. Cordy on a laptop, they found they have internet.

A man faded into existence on the table.

"Wesley!" Fred and Cordelia shouted at the same time as the man appeared in the kitchen.

Wesley slowly opened his eyes, and sat up, "Cordelia? Fred? Or are you Illyria?"

"Who?"

Wesley shook his head smiling, "Fred." He stood up with help of the girls. Once he was stood he hugged them both tightly.

"Where are we?"

Doyle looked at the man and realized he had been though at lot in his life. His eyes looked older than his body.

"Some sort of heaven." Tara answered.

"Heaven? I wondered where I would end up."

This man didn't seem as shocked and confused as the others, excepting he's dead more calmly.

"Least there's a man finally here." Doyle grinned, "Been getting a bit too feminine here. Think I'm turning Gay." (No Offence meant.)

Wesley laughed, "Wesley Wyndam-Prince." He held out his hand which Doyle took.

"Allen Doyle. Call me Doyle."

"Doyle? Angel and Cordy talked about you a lot."

Doyle looked over at Cordelia, "Long as it wasn't bad."

"So how did it happen?" Cordelia asked.

"Stabbed. I hope everyone else survived."

Fred grabbed hold of his hand.

"If you guys don't mind I'm just gonna steal Wesley away. I need to speak to him in privet."

She dragged him off to her room upstairs, before kissing him hard on the mouth.

"God I've missed you." Wesley grinned when they separated.

"I've missed you too. How did I die?"

Wesley took a breath and began to explain.


	8. Spike, Angel, Gunn, Illyria

In the morning, Wesley woke next to Fred, he kissed her forehead, happy to have her back, finally. He had missed her so much. But now can finally relax.

Sighing he sat up trying to locate his clothes. Last night he had noticed there was a rip in his shirt, right where the sword had stabbed him.

"What you doing?" Fred asked yawning.

"Just going to get dressed."

Fred just stopped herself from groaning, as she stood to get dressed herself.

Doyle woke up yawning, happier then he was since he'd first got here. Cordelia is here. Also friends, more people who he quite liked, finally he was truly happy. "Let's hope Angel doesn't find that." He muttered to himself, yawning, and stretching as he climbed out of bed and walked to the shower.

Once he was done in the shower, he looked into the mirror, as he brushed his teeth, washing his mouth out then standing up straight to inspect his teeth. Blowing a bit of hair out of his eyes he realized his hair was getting long, "I'll ask Cordy to cut it."

Finding blue jeans and his grey top with LOL printed on the front, he put them on as he heard raised voices, down stairs, ones he didn't think belonged to anyone living here at the moment. Men's voice's, two of them arguing.

"Go meet our new members." Smiling to himself he walked out of his room. Rounding to corner to find the stair case him bumped into a man, bleach blonde, blue eyes, wearing a long leather trench coat.

"'Ello." The man said, standing only slightly taller than Doyle. With a strong English accent.

"Hi."

"Do you live here?"

"Yep." Doyle told him, popping the 'p', "I'm-"

He was cut of by a voice shouting '"ANGEL?"

Before he knew what he was doing Doyle was sliding down the banister and running towards the voice, pausing in the doorway to the kitchen.

Cordelia was in there hugging a tall dark haired man, while a coloured man and a girl that looked like Fred stood back confused.

He felt more then saw the blonde man come up behind him.

"Angel?" the man said, Angel pulled only slightly away from Cordelia to look towards the voice, seeing Doyle stood in the doorway.

"Doyle?"

Gunn was the first to wake. Looking around he was in a house, living room. A window showing sunlight, it was day time, morning he guessed.

Next to him were the bodies of Spike, Angel and then Illyria.

He poked Spike, hoping he was alive, the sharp jab woke Spike, bringing him into Action, the noise woke Angel and Illyria.

"We are alive?" Illyria questioned.

"I don't think so." Angel said.

"Hell?" Spike asked, shaky and uncertain. Only his voice betrayed his calm exterior.

"It's too nice." Gunn noted, "But then I though the other Hell dimension was nice, other than the demon cutting out my heart." He still sounded bitter about it.

Spike stood, alert and ready for more action, Angel stood beside him, and helped Gunn up, Spike tried to offer Illyria assistance, but she refused, standing quickly on her own.

Spike begin to walk towards the doorway, which from what he could see and smell was a kitchen, but was stopped by Angel's hand on his arm.

"Could be a trap, or some form of illusion." Angel told him.

"Let's find out then." Spike replied, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Could be a trick. A stake come flying through the walls at us or something."

"And you'd care if I died?" Angel was suddenly quiet, "Oh, don't tell me you would care? What you gonna do, suddenly declare you're love for me?"

"No but you're a good member of the team." Angel told him, voice shouted, but somehow sounding quiet, as if Angel had only just realized this fact himself.

Spike stood quietly shocked.

"We'll go to the kitchen, Spike, go upstairs, see if anyone's there." Gunn ordered, suddenly taking charge.

Spike nodded and turned from Angel to go towards the other door, towards a stairs case. "Angel would care if I died…" Spike muttered, half whispering to himself. He gingerly tried every step, flinching expecting some form of stake, sword or shape object to come flying towards him.

He got to the top completely unharmed, as that thought crossed his mind, he realized, during that fight, he had broke bones, claws throw through his gut, but nothing was broken…and the last thing he remembered of the fight was…a sword coming towards him…at his neck level…maybe he didn't survive, maybe he is in Hell…he was so deep in thought he didn't hear or see the man coming round to corner towards him ending up bumping right into said man.

"'Ello?" Spike said mostly out of shock.

"Hi." The man replied, with a strong Irish accent, reminding Spike of Angel before Angel became all American. The man was a few inches short than Spike, and didn't seemed to be shocked that Spike was here.

Angel stood, slightly shocked at himself for a few moments. What he said was true; Spike is a good member of the team, if a little annoying.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Gunn say his name. Quickly taking charge, he walked quickly towards the kitchen, ready at any second to grab any form of sharp stick, which may come flying at him, Gunn or Illyria.

He realized then that Illyria was quiet, thoughtful?

Smelling he walked into the kitchen, "Someone's here." He said, turning around to come face to face with none other than Cordelia Chase.

"ANGEL?" Cordelia shouted in shock and grabbed him in a embrace. Angel hugged back, "God I missed you." He whispered in her ear, hearing her whispered back his name, over and over again.

"Angel." He heard Spike say his name, pulling away only slightly from his embrace he looked towards the voice, stood just in front of Spike was a man Angel thought he'd never see again.

"Doyle?" Angel heard from far away, before realizing he was the one who said that.

Doyle blinked, seeming to blink away tears, slowly walked forward and put one hand on Angel's shoulder before pulling him into a warm manly embrace.

Cordelia joined this hug all three of them stayed that way for a few minutes, letting the shock settle in.

When they finally separated Cordelia had tears running down her cheeks, and stood in the middle of the man, holding both their hands.

Illyria stood in the shadows with the man called Gunn and Vampire called Spike. She was confused. A woman somehow knew him, and also a man. Both of them she had never seen before.

When they separated the woman was cried, but made no effort to hide this weakness, instead just held on the mans hands, neither of the men seemed to mind.

To more people walked in to the room.

The girl who she stole the body from? That confused her even more.

And then, "Wesley?" Illyria was shocked to hear herself say his name, she didn't care about this man…does she?

"Illyria?" Wesley was shocked, as he looked at her, and then the rest of the people in the room. Illyria felt uncomfortable with the woman Fred who was staring at her, studding Illyria, confused.

"You died, I was there." She felt she had to let him know, and something inside her wanted to get his attention back to her.

"Yes." He told her in a grave voice, but she noticed his hand tighten on Fred hand.

"Where are we?" Angel interrupted. Everyone turned to him before looking at Cordelia and Doyle.

Doyle sighed, before explain the same thing he had explained a million times over.

"We think some form of heaven. I was here first the Joyce, Tara, Anya, Cordelia, Fred, Wesley now you four. How'd you die?"

"We were in battle, millions of demons. Surrounding us."

"The Senior Partners eventually killed us all down. My head got cut off. I think." Spike muttered, he rubbed his neck as if making sure his head was attached to his shoulders.


	9. Dawn

Doyle watched as bit of his hair floated down past his face as Cordelia cut it off. She was in front of him cutting a fringe for him, he wanted a new hair style what is different than the one he had back when he was alive. He wanted something new…different. He felt like a different person so why not look different?

He couldn't help staring at her, her lips parted slightly in concentration, occasionally blowing a bit of his hair from her face if it floated to close for comfort.

It had been what felt like a few months since Spike, Angel, Gunn and Illyria had died and come here. Spike was what he had imagined Vampires to be like, dark, scary. Apart from Spike was a lot nicer and easier to get along with.

Angel and Spike were both now human. They couldn't morth into their Vampire face. Didn't want any blood, could eat food, for a few days, neither would stop eating Chocolate. Angel liked Peanut butter sandwiches while Spike preferred Cheese sandwiches. But Spike also had weetabix draped with chocolate spread.

He'd been watching Angel and Cordelia over these months, and during these slowly realized, Cordelia loved Angel, and Angel feels the same. It's not that obvious, just little accidently touches, looks, in there eyes when the other is mentioned.

He sighed dejectedly. Cordelia started to ask what's wrong when Angel and Spike walked in the room arguing.

"She loved me though!"

"Yeah but we had more sex!"

"She didn't want me to kill her."

"She offered for sex so I would lose my soul." Angel's mouth opened in shock. Spike plonked himself down on the sofa, sitting so hard Doyle jumped up slightly, Cordelia cut his head with the scissors.

"Ow!" Doyle jump, quickly putting his hand over the cut, feeling it get sticky with blood.

"Sorry." Cordelia winced while helping him up and took him to the kitchen to find a first aid kit. Spike and Angel just ignored them and continued with their argument.

Angel got over his shock as he sat in the place Doyle was moments before, "Yeah but you still had that chip, like you're a dog on a leash."

"She told them to take me chip out."

"After you had a soul."

"But I still killed people, with me soul."

"'cause the first took over you."

"But I got over that and saved the world."

"I saved the world!"

"'Cause she killed you."

"I told her to kill me."

"No you didn'"

"It's all in the eyes."

"Technically I helped save the world then, 'cause I told her where you'd be"

"We've had this argument before." Angel told him.

"You're changing the subject 'cause you don't hav' an argument for tha' do ya?"

Angel sighed, "I save the world in smaller ways and continued after I left Sunnydale."

"I left Sunnydale to get a soul, which in turn save the world, 'cause if I didn' do tha' the First would have taken over."

"No, then I would have been in your place."

"But she would hav' told you she loves you would she now?" Spike smirked.

"She what?"

"Told me she loves me at the end."

"Everyone dinner's ready." A voice rang through the house.

Angel sighed, saved by the bell.

They sat down to eat dinner, roast dinner which Joyce made every Sunday, or whenever she decided it was Sunday. Nobody really cared what day or date it was.

They all just took on light conversation, but everybody was cut off when a young girl, in her mid-twenties appeared in the doorway, light brown hair, fair skin.

Gasps went up around the room as everyone who knew her realized who she was.

"Nibblet?" Spike whispered as himself, Joyce, Tara, Anya and Angel stood up to see if she was alright.

Dawn opened her eyes to find 5 pairs of eyes staring at her, more from a table behind them.

Blinking a few times, and sitting up, she realized she knew the 5 people around her.

"Mommy?" she asked quietly locking eyes with Joyce.

"Dawnie." Joyce confirmed, pulling her into an embrace.

When they eventually separated Dawn looked at the other people, "Spike? Angel? Tara? Anya?" she said the name of everyone she saw who she knew. "You're all dead." She felt the need to tell them, in case they didn't know.

Spike smiled, "Yep pet. We're dead." Before she could say anymore he pulled her into an embrace. Kissing her forehead. She hugged him tightly, when Spike died, she was shocked and sad, cried for days about it. When she saw her sister running across the building getting to the bus, as happy she was that Buffy was there, she was disappointed Spike didn't make it out. But Spikes here, hugging her.

Spike blinked a few times to hold back to tears, Dawns like a little sister to him. The best sister a man could have.

When they finally separated Dawn moved from Spike to Tara, then Anya, then Angel.

Dawn looked at the other people.

"Dawnie, this is Cordelia, who you may remember. Doyle, Fred, Wesley, Charles Gunn, Illyria." Joyce told her.

"Hello." Dawn said, slightly shyly, he eyes focused on Wesley. "Have I met you before?"

"Yes. I was you're sisters watcher for a time." Dawn nodded, remembering. "How is she? And the rest of them?" Wesley asked, hopeful.

"Everyone's good. There was some weird war thing in LA. All the Slayers went there, killed all the demons they could find, a body of a dragon was there, that was the most major Fight Buffy's been in since…the first, she retired in a sense. She works as Co Head for the council."

"Co?" Spike asked, already knowing the answer.

"With Giles."

"Wha' 'bout Red? And Xander?"

"There both fine, Xander's now a watcher, Willow works in the Magic department. Head of." Dawn looked around the room, there were pictures, some of her mom's pictures that Dawn remembers being in her old house in Sunnydale. Or the house before that in LA. Other pictures, of people in this room she didn't know. "So where are we?" she continued, looking at Spike for the answers, but the man called Doyle replied.

"Some form of heaven we think." Dawn noted he had a strong Irish accent, and was quite hot, inwardly rolling her eyes at herself, she continued to listen, "All of us have died at one point."

"Some more times than others." Spike muttered, Dawn smiled slightly at that.

"So we assume it's heaven. All you're stuff should be upstairs."

"My stuff?" Dawn grinned, as she notices more pictures were appearing on the walls, her pictures, ones from home, or in her purse.

"How'd it happen pet?" Spike asked.

"Vampire attack. I wasn't quick enough."

"You're were on your own at night?" Angel scolded.

"No I was with Kennedy, but…she didn't make it either, a good fight, she told me to run, I could leave her…should have."

"Kennedy didn't make it?" Tara asked. Dawn nodded before looking confused.

"How do you know about Kennedy?" she asked completely dumbfounded.

"I told her everything from when she died, to when I died." Anya explained. Dawns mouth formed a small 'o' in understanding.

"Willow and Kennedy didn't stay together for much longer after the fight." Dawn told her.

"Did she…" Tara let the question hang in the air, Dawn shook her head.

"Here and there, but no one serious." To Dawn's surprise Tara eyes took on a look of sadness.

"Com eon Nibblet, lets see you're new room then." Spike said, taking hold of her elbow and leading the way. She linked arms with him, and grabbed her mom's hand.

"How long's it been since the fall of Sunnydale then?" Joyce asked, repeating what Anya and Spike called it.

"10 years." Dawn answered.

"Since the Demons in LA?" Angel asked shocked.

"9 years." Dawn seemed no notice their shocked looks.

"It only felt like a few months here." Spike muttered.

Doyle was trailing behind, he was the first here and wanted to get to know everyone who was staying here. He was muttering to himself, working it out, "I've been dead 14 years then. It's gone so fast."

"So you're what? 28?" Angel asked.

"27." Dawn replied, "28 tomorrow…Well would have been."


	10. Giles

"You're lying." Spike said, shaking his head in defiance.

"Ok. I am." Dawn admitted, slowly going red in the face.

"I knew it!" Spike grinned pointing at her. A few chuckles went through the room who were all just watching the two argue. Everyone was speared out in the living room, eating some form of pudding. Just relaxing, finished watching the Lion King and just relaxed together.

"Xander's hotter though." More laughs went through the room this time.

"No! Don't say that. You little weirdo. Xander I no where near as good looking at me!" Spike sat up straighter as if to emphasis the point.

"Xander is a very sexy man." Anya felt the need to support her ex-fiancée. Spike just glared at the woman as Dawn laughed. "What all those muscles and gave me glorious Orgasm's."

"And I didn't?" Spike sounded insulted.

"Not as good as his." Anya nodded.

"When did you two…?" Angel asked, not sure if he wanted to know, shaking his head he said, "Actually don't tell me."

Everyone was silent for a moment until Cordelia asked, "Who ever thought Buffy and Giles fancied each other?"

"No way." Angel said at the same time as Spike who said, "Yeah, a bit."

"Giles was more like a Dad to Buffy not a…boyfriend!" Angel said, trying to hide a cringe from imagining them together.

"Giles was quite hot though." Anya added loudly. "And with a very Sexy singing voice."

"Mmhm." Tara agreed.

"Yeah! Do you remember when we couldn't stop singing, I could have listened to Giles singing all day!" Dawn said grinning.

Doyle sat on his own chair, which he'd used since the beginning. The chair was brown leather recliner, and he could push it so it laid back if he wanted to. He looked over at Gunn, Fred and Illyria, the other three people who don't know who these 'Giles' and 'Xander' men were, both men have been spoken about a lot, but never met the men. Doyle couldn't help but notice Joyce's face go slightly red as she just sat quietly.

Doyle couldn't help but smile watching everyone interact like one big dysfunctional family. Dawn and Spike seemed like best friends, who couldn't go out with each other, even if one did fancy the other, they were just great friends, that's where this discussion started. Dawn and Spike are on the same Sofa, Dawn resting her head in Spikes lap, his thumb was stroking her hair, without him realizing he was doing it and Cordelia stated that they would make good couple. Both of them shook there heads and Spike said, 'But the little bit did fancy me when she was younger.' And Dawn said that she didn't, hence this discussion.

"Dawnie, you have no taste in men if you fancied Xander and Giles." Spike said, "Anyone else?"

"Angel." Dawn laughed looking at a very shocked Angel.

"Even worse taste." Spike sighed.

Suddenly right Tara's feet a man appeared, in his early 50's, with greying hair. Glasses, and wore a wool jumper. Tara bent down to see if he was alright, and was joined by Spike and Dawn.

Everyone went suddenly quiet for a moment, shocked, until Spike broke the silence by saying, "Speak of the devil."

Dawn added, "He looks younger than he did when I last saw him."

Everyone wait for a moment, most people used to people appearing out of nowhere at random moments.

"Giles?" Tara called softy, Giles' eyes opened at the sound of his name.

Quickly sitting up, taking a moment to find his centre of gravity, he stood and looked around at everybody sat looking at him.

Most of the people he knew, a few he didn't. The room was obviously a living room, with the TV switched on but Giles couldn't hear anything, so that meant it's at a low volume, so everyone was talking, not listening to the TV. Or his hearing was going.

Something didn't feel right, everyone sitting casually, watching TV, talking, that was normal…but…

"You're all dead!" he announced loudly, mostly shocked, at how all these dead people were here in this room. To his surprise everyone nodded agreeing with him, he had half been expecting them all to tell him that they had came back to life…maybe they were all Vampires…no, Angel and Spike were already Vampires and they were made to dust a long time ago. But then Darla came back so why not them…but both? And Spike had been back once already. And Dawnie…he buried her a long time ago, after he chopped her head off, to be sure she wouldn't come back as a Vampire, it had been horrible chopping someone he thought of as a daughter's head off. Finally after a long while of silence as everyone waited for him to speak, he asked, "How?"

Before anyone could reply a distance voice screamed out, "GILES!" the voice sounded so pained, sad, crying out for someone who was gone. A Females voice.

Giles fell back on to the sofa behind him as he realized what had happened.

The last thing he remembered was being in a fight, the biggest fight, bigger than the fight against the first, as they tried to close Cleveland's hellmouth, a sword had been run through his heart.

Everyone was quiet, looking around to find the voice, "I'll go upstairs." Spike finally said, he was only going because Giles looked lost, and he didn't like seeing the watcher like that, even if he didn't like the guy.

Doyle looked other at this man, Giles, had fallen backward on to the sofa, he looked so lost, scared, not sure what to do, Giles closed his eyes, trying to hide the tears, that was Buffy screaming his name…Buffy was there at the fight, must have seen him killed.

"Where am I?" he finally asked, looking up, at Anya and Tara, the two women he trusts.

"In some form of Heaven." Tara answered, "Not sure where, but all of us died, then woke up here."

"Who is this man?" Giles heard a blue haired girl ask a young colours man, who was next to her.

"I think it's the Giles guy they were talking about."

"Nobody upstairs." Spike said walking back into the room.

"How did it happen?" a young man asked, with a strong Irish accent.


	11. Willow

Willow a-woke in her room, on her bed, frowning she sat up, next to her was a picture of herself, Buffy, Xander and Giles grinning as Mrs, Summers took the picture. It was taken while everything was simple. Before Joyce died, just before Xander went on his 'road trip' in the holidays.

She sighed sadly, touching Giles' cheek, he died last year, in the big fight. Tears threatened to fall again, everyone is slowly dying off, now one of them. The main Scooby's, the Dad of all Scooby's, the one they looked up too.

Sighing again she stood, as she noticed her room was much bigger, and tidy. Pictures that weren't before in her room, now were, hung up or set on the side table. Some were on a desk that wasn't there before.

There were two doors, one closed, the other opened to revel a bathroom, she never had an en-suit before.

The other thing…she didn't remember going to bed last night, the last thing she remembered was…she was teaching a young girl to control her powers then…a horrible pain in chest. Then…she woke up here.

She opened the wardrobe to find her clothes, quickly slipping on jeans and a top, with a jacket, she walk to the door, listening for a moment, not hearing anything she tenderly opened the door. Ready for anything, even a bucket to fall on her head.

She was in a hallway, over 30 doors all the way down, at the end was a dead end, so she walked the other way, rounding a small corner to a staircase, slowly walking down it, touching each step before treading on it, she walked down, in to a doorway was a living room, she couldn't see anyone but could hear there voices.

"Then the cat jumped!" a man with an Irish accent laughed, a few laughed hesitantly, as if they didn't get the joke. Willow rose an eyebrow, properly a had-to-be-there moment.

She was ready to jump at anyone who tried to hurt her and walked into the room. A few gasp's went through the room, "Dinners Ready." A voice said on the over side of the room, a loud smash echoed through the room as Tara dropped the plate she was holding, "Willow." She gasped.

Willow stood shocked, staring at her once dead lover.

"Tara?" she whispered, slowly taking one step forward, then the next, as she watched Tara to the same, the lovers were soon running the short space to the other woman. Grabbing each other in a warm loving embrace, soft lips met the other, neither woman wanting to stop, but had to for lack of breath.

"Willow." Tara whispered, staring at the red head, as if, if she looked away Willow would disappear.

Doyle watched the women hug and then kiss each other as if they were long lost lovers. Perhaps they were. "Sweet." Doyle thought to himself, "Loved, lost, found."

The women finally separated, and looked over at the other people, the red head, 'Willow' Tara had called her looked at Joyce, then Anya, Spike, Angel, and her gaze paused on Dawn.

"We're in Heaven?" she asked, before anyone could replied she added, "It doesn't feel how Buffy described it."

"Different form of heaven we think." Spike explained, "Better than Hell though."

Willow couldn't help smiling at that, "Wouldn't anything be better then Hell Spike?"

"Pringles. Worse than Hell." Spike said, completely seriously, Angel was nodding with him, making a face.

"Vampires apparently don't like Pringles." A British accent said from behind her, Willow froze, and slowly turned around, Giles stood, wide grin on his face arms out stretched.

"Giles." Willow grinned, and accepted his hug, hugging him like should she let go he would disappear. Her Daddy's back. She felt him kissed her forehead.


	12. Faith

Doyle was wakened by getting dragged out of bed, literally but a young lady, in her 30's, with dark black hair, she grabbed him and shoved him against a wall, "We've only just met love." He couldn't help but joke, she didn't seem to find him funny as she grabbed his neck and lifted him up. He couldn't breathe.

"Where am I?"

"Heaven." He managed to gasp out. The lady dropped him in shock, he bent down on the floor rubbing at his neck, "Who are you?" he asked her.

"Faith." She told him, he could have sworn he saw something in her eyes…happiness? Before she hid it and looked up at him aggressively, "Who are you?"

"Names Doyle. I died and came here, then Joyce, Tara, Anya-"

"Joyce and Anya are here?"

"You know them? Yeah there here." She stood, using the wall to keep his balance. Motioning with his head to the door he said, "Door opposite this, Joyce."

She quickly walked to the door opening it just as Spike was knocking on the door.

"Faith?" he said shocked, grinned and hugged her tightly. She laughed and hugged him back, "How'd you die?" he asked as if it was impossible for her to die.

"Um…" Faith suddenly looked embarrassed looking down on the floor, "Car crash. If…have you seen Robin here?"

"No…he might turn up though." Spike sounded as if that was the last thing he wanted, "Were you driving with him?"

"He was…there was a man in the road, we swerved, into a river."

Spike winced. "Never liked water myself."


	13. Xander

Xander woke as a loud gasp entered his ears.

"Xander?" a voice he thought he would never hear again asked. His favoured witch.

There was a loud sigh from behind him, "Xander's here?" a cocky British accent asked.

Xander very slowly sat up the stood, the first thing he noticed was a mirror, he could see himself, but his face was…young…he is not 84, had a constant backache from all the fighting and construction work, but he'd loved that time, but was now retired, living with Buffy, neither of them married, just stayed best friends for life, all there friend were long gone, just them, he had gone to bed…then woke up here…young again…

The next thing he noticed was that he was in the middle of a living room, full of most of his friends, and a few people he'd never met in his life.

The next was that all these friend were dead. Died long ago, he'd grieved for each one separately, for a long time, still grieved for them, still sad, but somehow knew they were happy in a better place. Everyone was just sat still waiting for him to do something, weither that be talk to go crazy and attack them.

The last thing he noticed was that the woman he loves was sat on a sofa next to Willow.

He stared at her, everything the same, even the way she sat when shocked.

"This heaven? Or Hell?" he asked calmly, he might finally feel young again, but had the brain of 84 years old. Didn't care about dying, he had lived a long fulfilling life. Helped save the world a few times too.

"A form of heaven we think." Giles answered, "But I've tried to find out where, but we can't leave this house."

"Read up on it?" Xander asked, knowing Giles too well as Giles nodded.

Xander blinked away tears, willing them to wait, he walked slowly over to Anya bent down and kissed her softly on the lips, "God I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

Doyle watched, this time from the door way, just stood, this man 'Xander' Willow had called him, looked young, but something made Doyle realized that he was old.

Xander stood up straight looking at everyone he knew, catching their eyes before looking to the next person, "I missed you all." He announced sadly, but happy.

"How did you die?" Anya asked.

"Sleeping. Went to bed, woke up here."

"Wow. I always figured you'd be killed by an annoyed vampire." Spike said smirking.

"Vampire don't have too be annoyed to kill, but tey can be very annoying." Xander replied, "Is it weird that I even missed Spike?" he asked looking at Willow for help, Willow just smiled not answering. She stood and hugged Xander closely, when they broke the hug she asked.

"How did I die?"

"That Witch you were helping float things? She floated a knife into you're heart."

Willows mouth fell open in a shocked 'O'

Xander grinned as everyone he knew stood suddenly to give him a big hug, _"I'm home."_ He thought to himself happily. While wondering what Buffy was doing at that moment.


	14. Buffy

Buffy sat in the armchair, it had been 5 years since Xander went, leaving her alone, the TV started playing Goodbye to you. A very old song she hadn't heard in a long time.

She was 90 years old today. The first 90 year old vampire slayer in history. She didn't heal as fast, could no longer fight very well, she was old and tired.

All her friends dead, she let the tears run freely down her cheeks, as she thought of them all, her Mom, Tara, Anya, Spike, Anya, Dawn, Faith, even Cordelia. And then she thought of the three friends there since the beginning, Giles, Willow and Xander, all of them gone, Xander was the last, she had been to each funeral.

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I love  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

The song sang, as she closed her eyes to sleep.

But before she completely closed her eyes she saw people in front of her. Giles, Willow and Xander, all stood, all young. Her eyes re-opened as they sat down, Xander on one arm of the arm Chair, Willow on the other. Giles crouched down, by Buffy's feet, putting one hand lovingly on Buffy's knee.

"Buffy." Giles said affectionately.

"Giles." She said his name tiredly, but just as affectionately as he did.

"You were brilliant, the best Slayer a watcher could train. I love you Buffy, as a Slayer, Daughter and Friend. " Buffy smiled, as tears fell from her eyes.

"Buffy." Willow said, Buffy turned to her friend, "You were the best friend a Girl could have, even after I went dark and crazy, killed a man you still were my friend, still trusted me. I love you." More tears escaped Buffy's eyes.

"Buffy." Xander spoke her name, Buffy moved her head slightly to look at him, at lot younger than he was last time she saw him, the age he was when they fought the first. "You were there for me till the end, the very end, always helping me out, giving me advice when I needed it. Hugs when I needed them. I love you Buffy, my best friend."

"I'm so tired." She told them, "So tired."

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I love  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_We the stars fall and I lie awake  
Your my shooting star_

The song sang in the background as Giles said, "You deserve some rest now."

Willow added, "You've trained enough Slayers, they will keep the world safe. You can relax."

Xander said lastly, "Go too sleep now Buffy. We'll see you soon."

Buffy gladly closed her eyes as the song finished. Her friends sat with her until her the very end.

Doyle sat confused, Xander, Willow and Giles all just suddenly disappeared, faded away, gone.

"Where'd they go?" Spike was the first to speak.

"Buffy." Joyce said as if that explained everything, Spiked nodded as if he understood before shaking his head and raising one scarred eyebrow. "Years ago, I faded back to Earth to speak with Dawn, I just blinked them I was stood in the living room, Dawn in front of me, and I just knew what to say to her. Knew what was going to happen, then came back here."

As she finished on the arm chair next to Joyce four people faded into existence. Xander on one of the arms, Willow on the other. While Giles crouched on the floor, sitting on the chair, Buffy Summers, a lot younger.

Three Scooby's just watched and waited, until her eyes finally slid slowly open.

Buffy looked around the room, everyone was here, her friends, her Mom, Sister. Everyone. Tears threatened to spill once again, but this time she held them back.

"I made it?" she asked quietly looking at Giles.

"You made it." Giles confirmed. Nodding.


	15. Epiloge

Doyle sat head of the table everyone was eating dinner, having small talk, the couple sat together, hands held under the table, laughing.

Something about looking at all these people made him realize that this is it. Nobody else is going to come. Buffy was the last to come.

This is his family…and he's glad about that, most of these people, he'd never met before in his life. Heck before everyone had came here, he only knew 2 of them, saw Buffy, once.

But now he knows everyone, and is happy to be here, for them to be family.

His family.

The End.


End file.
